Viva-TV Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29
Viva-TV Kids improves its line-up starting July 29 as some of its teenager programs move to a much refreshing timeslot, an all-new episode of Winx Club from Monday to Friday at 5:00PM and the most exciting adventure, Magic Wonderland will be airs 8:30AM on Saturdays starting July 28. Follow the tag along as they save the day in Barbie on Sundays at 11:30AM beginning July 29. On August 11, 2012, be captivated with the all-famous Polly Pocket with the new timeslot on Saturday viewing starting at 9:00AM on July 28, 2012. Don’t miss these programs as Viva-TV Kids rehashes its programming starting July 29 on Viva-TV on IBC-13. Viva-TV, The Country's Premier Entertainment TV on Channel 13 And there is Viva-TV on IBC-13 - Home of the Stars The country's premier ENTERTAINMENT TV on Channel 13. Watch our favorite entertainment shows: Winx Club, Barbie, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Magic Wonderland, Lalaloopsy, Popstar Diaries, @Annebishowsa, KC.com, Petra's Panniest, Pantaxya X, The Jon Santos Show, Daily Top 10, PBA on Viva-TV, Sinemaks, Viva Box Office, Petrang Kabayo, Especially 4 U, WOW!, Showbiz Star, I Am Sarah, Esperanza, Estudyante Blues, Fondant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart, The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millioanire?, The OPM Show, Wansapanataym, P-POP Star Hunt, Dalawang Busoy, Sabi Mo Nanay, Beelzebub, Ragnarok, K-On!, SM Little Stars, Fighting Family and many more. Plug in to VIVA TV Channel 13! Like us on Facebook: www.facebook.com/VivaTVPhilippines; Follow us on Twitter: @vivatvchannel. VIVA.com.ph 'Winx Club: The Power of Believix Soundtrack (from Viva Records)' :1. Shut Up and Kiss Me (Orianthi) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo and Anja Aguilar :2. Incomplete (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - XLR8 :3. Starships (Nicki Namaj) (composed by Christian De Walden) - Anja Aguilar :4. Eye In The Sky (Alan Parsons Project) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Daniel Padilla :5. Check It Out (Nicki Minaj) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anne Curtis feat. Young JV :6. Get Back (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo :7. Liquid Ice (composed by Pamela Phillips-Oland, James Forrest and Daniel Havelin) - Charlie Green :8. Be My Lover (La Bouche) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Sarah Geronimo :9. I Am The Best (2NE1) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar, Sarah Geornimo and Janella Salvador :10. What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Voyz Avenue :11. Believix (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Popstar TV Cast 'Magic Wonderland: Original Soundtrack (from Viva Records)' :1. Snow on the Sahara (Anggun) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar :2. It's Gonna Make Sense (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Daniel Padilla :3. I Wanna Be With You (Mandy Moore) (comosed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar :4. 30 Lives (Up-Up-Down-Dance Mix) (The Motion Sick) (composed by Somedaydream) - Somedaydream :5. Rosanna (Toto) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Josh Padilla :6. Deep (Binocular) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Daniel Padilla :7. Big Girls Don't Cry (Purefocus) (DDR) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador :8. Daddy's Day (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado feat. Jayda Avanzado :9. Fall For You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo 'Pop Pixie Soundtrack (from Vicor Music)' :1. Moving On (DDR) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre :2. Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Tears For Fears) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Where The Sheep? :3. Round and Round (Selena Gomez) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre :4. Here with Me (Plumb) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Princess Velasco :5. Only Love (Trademark) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador :6. Light and Shade (Fra Lippo Lippi) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Josh Padilla :7. Caught In The Moment (DDR) (Entona) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre :8. Terminal (Rupert Holmes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach :9. No Time for Sleeping (LaVive) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Janella Salvador :10. If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre :11. Human (Human League) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Marcelito Pomoy :12. Can You Keep A Secret (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre Top-rating Korean Drama on Viva-TV primetime Viva-TV on IBC-13 has relaunched with the top rating Korean Drama with is going to be airs from their primetime viewers. A newest asianovelas offer to all viewers entitles: *'Dream High (Season 2)' at 2:00PM, stars K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon *'Can You Hear My Heart' at 11:00PM, stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han The asianovelas will air from Monday to Friday starting this Monday, July 2 on Viva-TV, Home of the Stars.